The present invention relates to a transmission mechanism for outward turning wheel set of toy car.
A conventional toy car is able to emit sound and light during moving. Such toy car lacks attractivity nowadays. In order to create novel entertaining effect, the existing toy car is designed with versatile operations during moving. For example, the car body can be moved up and down and the car wheels can be turned and displaced . Generally, for sequentially or simultaneously outward turning four car wheels during moving, two symmetrical sets of transmission mechanisms are necessary. This complicates the structure of the toy car and increases the manufacturing cost thereof .